Someday
by NintendoGal55
Summary: "Someday my King will come..." Sally makes a pie for Jack, as she dreams yet again about a possible future they may one day have, and gives him the pie in secret. Maybe someday...things will change.


**This is just a cute little one-shot idea I got while I was listening to the song **_**Someday My Prince Will Come**_ **from the ever wonderful classic **_**Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs**_**...and then the next thing I know, this little idea came to me! **

**It contains a little modified version of the said song. ;) And inspired by the very scene in the said film where it was presented. :D**

**So I hope you like it! :)**

**Characters belong to Tim Burton**

**Song-Disney**

* * *

><p>Down upon the lower level of Dr. Finkelsteins laboratory, there was a different kind of experimenting taking place. Which of course, was baking. Done by none other than Sally, the rag doll created by the doctor himself. Despite everything, she sure knew how to cook and bake!<p>

Sally was baking a pie. Two, in fact. One for Dr. Finkelstein, as he had requested...or rather, demanded. But of course, this one contained Deadly Nightshade as well, with plenty of other things inside to overpower the taste and smell.

The other was one she wasn't even asked to make. She made it on her own accord. Whatever for?

The second pie was for Jack. She had decided to make one for him, as a little token of appreciation...and just because she loved him so much. Basically, for no reason at all, just that she wanted to give him something nice.

Both pies were done soon enough. Sally placed the one for the Doctor aside to tend to in a minute, and focused her attention on the one for Jack. Poison berry and spider pie, which she heard that he liked, and so she whipped it up from a recipe she had managed to find in a cookbook of the town's speciality dishes and desserts. Along with that, she made some orange frosting right from scratch to add on the top of it. Yes, it wasn't exactly commonplace to put frosting on a pie, but for what she wanted to do with it, just seemed appropriate.

As she baked along, glad the Doctor was doing something _very_ noisy in his lab, she sang softly to herself as she prepared the pie to be just perfect.

"_Someday my King will come  
>Someday we'll meet again<br>And away to his home we'll go  
>To be happy forever, I know...<em>"

Sally carefully placed the pie onto a round plate, making sure it was safely secure. She then took the homemade frosting she'd made, spooning it into the gelatin molds that were in the shapes of letters, using a knife to cut away at any excess along the edges and smooth them out.

"_Someday when Autumn is here  
>We'll find our love anew<br>And the bats flap their wings  
>And wedding bells will ring<br>Someday when my nightmares come true..._"

Placing the frosting letters onto the pie, flattening them with a knife, Sally stood back to admire her handiwork. Not bad at all. She just hoped Jack would like it! Smiling more, she sighed dreamily, holding her flour-covered hands to her chest. Yes, she had her little fantasies and dreams about a future alongside him, despite how insecure and unsure she was about it ever happening. But then again, a girl could dream. It was all she had, for that matter. It was what kept her feeling better about her circumstances.

Now all she had to do was take it to him. But she couldn't do that yet, not until the Doctor fell asleep due to the Deadly Nightshade she had slipped into the pie she'd made for him.

"Sally! I smell it. That pie of yours ready yet?" Dr. Finkelstein called from up above.

"Coming!" Sally called back up cheerfully. "I just pulled it out of the oven!"

Sally took the other pie, going on upstairs with it, or rather, up the ramp. She made her way up to the Doctor's lab, pushing the door open with her elbow so that she could get in further. Dr. Finkelstein was now examining some specimens under his microscope when Sally came over to him with the pie, a cake cutter, and a fork. She placed it on the examining table next to him.

"Time for dessert!" She said cheerfully. "I made poison berry and spider pie, your favourite!"

"Oooh! Well then!" Dr. Finkelstein carefully placed his microscope aside and turned to the pie, sniffing it. "Mmmm, just like mother used to make!" Then he paused. "What's that? ...Why do I smell Witch Grapes?"

Sally blinked, feigning innocence. "What's wrong? I thought you liked Witch Grapes." Witch Grapes were a very powerfully flavoured rotten, poison fruit that overpowered almost any flavour.

"Nothing's more suspicious than Witch Grapes!" Dr. Finkelstein then pushed the pie toward her. "_You_ taste it, I won't swallow a bite until you do!"

"I'm not hungry." Sally pushed it back toward him, shaking her head.

"You listen now, and eat it! You owe your very life!" Dr. Finkelstein pushed it back toward her.

"Oh, don't be silly." Sally rolled her eyes, and took the cake cutter. She cut up a slice of pie, putting it onto the plate. Taking the fork, she cut off a small piece, deliberately angled her head, and placed the fork _past_ her mouth so that it would like she was eating it, tipping it slightly so that the piece would fall unnoticed. She then puffed her cheeks a bit as she feigned chewing. "Mmm! Mmm!" She swallowed. "See? Delicious!"

"Heh, well." Dr. Finkelstein grabbed the pie closer, taking the fork from her and then proceeding to eat it.

"Enjoy, Doctor!" Sally chirped, and then left the lab, just waiting for the time to be right.

Yes, in a sense, Sally did feel a bit bad about drugging the doctor like that, but by now, it was all she could do. She had asked countless times if she could go out, did extra chores, and even waited until he was in a good mood! But even then still no success. In time, especially when she met Jack, and therefore had so much more motivation to get out, that was when the use of Deadly Nightshade came into play. In a way, she did feel justified, despite that she knew it wasn't right. He wasn't evil or cruel, but he sure did have no idea how to treat a woman, or another person simply living in the abode.

Then again, she wasn't exactly killing him, and she would _never_ resort to that. For one thing, it wasn't in her nature to kill anyone. She just couldn't. All Deadly Nightshade did was put him to sleep, and sure, it usually left a nasty headache afterwards, but even that wasn't enough. That was her intent, to put him to sleep so that she could slip out undetected.

Unless he met her halfway and shaped up, that was pretty much his comeuppance.

Again, she knew he wasn't evil or cruel, and while she did resent him a little bit for this, she didn't outright hate him, either.

Still, Sally smiled to herself as she headed downstairs to prepare bringing the pie she made for Jack to his place. She was pretty sure he was home today, or at least she hoped so.

She wrapped the pie into tinfoil, placing it into a basket, and then taking it to head outside. Dr. Finkelstein would surely fall asleep soon, and if he noticed she was gone, he would be too late and would fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Jack's home wasn't too far away, so Sally got there in no time flat. She searched for his presence in the windows, wondering if he was looking out at all. She spotted him in the high tower of his home, looking through his telescope. He didn't seem to notice her at all. What was he looking at? She couldn't quite tell.<p>

For a moment, Sally sighed dreamily as she looked up at her dear friend...the one she loved secretly. Then she gently pushed the thin, metal, Pumpkin gate to get through, and made her way up the stairs. She kept an eye on the tower, making sure he couldn't see her. Luckily, he kept his gaze through the telescope, not once glancing down.

Placing the basket onto the doorstep, she then quickly pulled his doorbell, which rang and then screamed. Sally then quickly dashed down the stairs and hid behind them, knowing she wouldn't have time to go through the gate and run off, since Jack would very likely see her running away.

A few moments later, she heard Jack opening the door.

"Yes? Hello! ...Hello?" Jack looked out, seeing no one. "...Hmm...now who rang my doorbell?" He scratched his skull thoughtfully.

"Arf!" Said Zero, suddenly noticing the basket.

"What is it, boy?" Jack looked down at him, and then followed his gaze, coming to find a basket. "Oh! Will you look at that, someone left a basket here..." He picked it up, inspecting it, and realized there was a delicious smell coming from it. He sniffed it. "Oh! Poison berry and spider pie! How splendid!" He looked around again, trying to the person who left it, or could have left it, but saw nothing.

A little perturbed he couldn't thank the person who did, he went back into his home, closing the door behind him.

Sally emerged a few moments later, relieved. "Phew." She looked up at his home a few more moments, smiling, before she sighed dreamily and then left his property.

Maybe someday she would present a gift in person.

* * *

><p>"What a treat! But who could have left this?" Jack wondered curiously, and searched the basket thoroughly. There was no card, or any sort of note saying who it was from. It couldn't have been left there by mistake, it was right on his doorstep, which meant that someone clearly had the intention of leaving it to him.<p>

Not to mention, the person rang his doorbell, but vanished from sight, and left the basket there.

What was up with that?

As he inspected the pie, there was nothing fishy about it. It was a genuine pie, with his name written on it with orange frosting, yet another indication that it was meant for him. As a gift? But who would leave him a pie? He had his fans and appreciators, sure, but this wasn't like them!

Suddenly, Jack noticed something about the basket. There was something red curled around the handle. Curious, he gently removed it with two fingers, and pulled it off. It looked like red string, but upon closer inspecting and holding it up to the light of the sun, which made it seem bright and fiery, Jack realized what this was. He knew the look of this stuff, the feeling of it _anywhere_.

It was a strand of Sally's hair.

Jack smiled widely. Sally had left this pie for him. It was no wonder she wasn't there to see him take it...she was so shy, and she must have run off after ringing his doorbell. That seemed so like her.

"Oh, Sally... You really are too much, my sweet, shy little friend." He said softly, a dreamy kind of smile coming to his face. He wanted to thank her, and yet...just couldn't bring himself to let her know that he knew she had given him this pie.

Maybe someday in the future, just for laughs.


End file.
